Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fence structure, and more particularly to a fence featuring a convenient assembling process, saving time and labor, and preventing the outer surface of vertical and horizontal pipes from being scratched when the vertical and horizontal pipes touch or hit each other in the process of adjusting the angle of the fence.
Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,384,025 (hereinafter referred to as “D1”) issued to the inventor of the present invention, a horizontal pipe and a vertical pipe are connected with each other by a screw hidden device, and the D1 is characterized in that a positioning strip is installed in the horizontal pipe, and each horizontal pipe hides each screw and each positioning strip to beautify the appearance of the fence structure. In another U.S. Pat. No. 9,404,283 (hereinafter referred to as “D2”) entitled “Fence structure” and issued to the inventor of the present invention, the fence structure of the D2 comprises a plurality of horizontal pipes 13 and a plurality of vertical pipes 10 intersected with each other, and a plurality of horizontal connecting boards 11 horizontally disposed on a side of the vertical pipes 10 and also on the inner side of the horizontal pipes 13 for supporting the horizontal pipe 13 on the vertical pipe 10.
However, the application of D1 and D2 still has the following drawbacks and requires further improvements.
1. Since there is a notch at the bottom of the horizontal pipe, the peripheral surface of the horizontal pipe is incomplete.
2. When the fence is assembled, it is necessary to assemble the vertical pipes with the horizontal pipes one by one with a space apart from each other and to insert the vertical pipes into the corresponding holes respectively, so that the assembling process takes much time and effort.
3. When the angle of installing the fence is adjusted, the intersection angle between the horizontal and vertical pipes is changed. When such angle is adjusted to its limit, the pipe wall of the vertical pipe touches the hole of the horizontal pipe, and the pipe wall of the vertical pipe will touch the hole wall of the hole of the horizontal pipe, and the pipe wall of the vertical pipe will be rubbed to produce a scratch or a paint chip or damage the surface of the vertical pipe.